The Strange Sword
by Shadow Elf Warrior
Summary: DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. The Strange Sword

"Hentai!" smack thwap thud "mew"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "He never learns," she said, glancing with amusement and exasperation at Miroku.

Shippo jumped into his adoptive mother's lap. "Oh well. At least we've got-what's that saying in your time? -dinner and a show?" he asked, snickering, looking at the "show" in question.

Kagome thought about it for a moment, and replied, giggling quietly, "you are so right, but don't tell them how funny they look when they do that okay?" Shippo nodded, grinning.

"And just what are you two muttering and laughing about?"

They looked up to see Inu-yasha glaring at them from his branch. Kagome and Shippo glanced at each other, and Kagome grinned, signaling Shippo to play along.

"Why, what_ever_ do you mean?" Kagome asked Inu-yasha, looking as innocent as she could. Sango stopped glaring at Miroku, who stopped cowering before her, in order to watch Kagome flirt with Inu-yasha, who was beet red. Shippo caught on to her plan, but acted like he was confused by Inu-yasha's comment.

Inu-yasha was flushing under the intensity of Kagome's stare. 'Dammit! She knows that face gets me every time! She knows me way too well!' All of a sudden, a gigantic wind came up. He breathed in, and growled. "Great. Just what I needed."

Miroku glanced up at him, worried. "What is it? Is it-"

Inu-yasha just nodded. "Not only him. There's Koga, and -" He frowned, confused by a strange scent.

"What?"

"I -" He stopped, his ears twitching. When he heard a certain whistling sound, he yelled out "MOVE!"

He leapt for Kagome, but stopped when he saw what she was holding.

She was staring at the sword that had appeared in her hands. She gulped, and looked up at him.

"Where did this come from?" she whispered, a little freaked out by its sudden appearance. Inu-yasha shrugged, just as confused.

Sango approached. "Hmm. Interesting. That sword seems to be emitting an aura. A -" she broke off suddenly, frowning. "The aura just vanished. Kagome, can I see that?"

Kagome almost threw it at her, in her need and hope of an answer. Sango extended her hand to take it, but suddenly knocked the girl down, as a chain sickle flew past where they'd been standing. Sango jumped up and took a defensive stance.

Inu-yasha was already rushing Naraku, allying with Miroku. Koga was fighting with Kagura, and she thought she saw someone sneaking up on Kanna.

"Kagome! Run! Now!" Sango yelled, as she charged at her dead brother. Just before she reached him, she glanced back and saw Kagome running with Shippo towards the trees. Then she saw the eyes.

Sango raced back towards her, hoping she could reach her soul sister before the demons did.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" she yelled, throwing her boomerang bone, hoping she could destroy the demons before they reached her. She saw about half of them were destroyed before the boomerang came back.

Suddenly, Kagome's stance changed. Shippo, clinging to her back, screamed as she suddenly leapt at one of the demons, the sword held in her hand.

"KAGOME, NO!"

She didn't seem to hear Sango's plea. Sango watched as she sliced through the demons like she had been doing it all her life. Everyone had seen her, and were just standing gaping at her display of swordsmanship as she destroyed all of the demons near her, with the exception of Shippo.


	2. 2 Now What

Kagome was kneeling on the ground, with her back turned towards the others. Suddenly, Kanna shrieked. Everyone turned to face her, only to discover she was dead, and a stranger was standing over her, holding a sword in one hand, and Kanna's mirror in the other.

Miroku and Koga used the distractions and attacked their opponents. Koga succeeded in killing Kagura, and Miroku managed to slice off one of Naraku's legs, while Inu-yasha destroyed his left arm

_Tee hee. I just had to have Inu-yasha destroy another demons left arm. It's just so funny_

A knife whistled by Inu-yasha's ear and took off Naraku's other arm. He turned in time to see the stranger leap past him at Naraku, with twin blades in its hands. Naraku lashed out with his tentacles, but instead of encountering flesh, his tentacles met a whirlwind of blades.

Inu-yasha took advantage of the momentary distraction and ran over to Kagome, who had stood up. Shippo was cowering on her back.

"Kagome?"

Suddenly, a shriek made him whirl back to face Naraku.

And gape.

A pure, white light surrounded Naraku. The stranger held a single sword now, which was sticking through Naraku's chest. That was all he could see before he had to close his eyes against the light.

When he was able to open them again, he saw the stranger on the ground, panting. A crunch behind him made him whirl to see Kagome walking towards the stranger. What freaked him out most was the fact that her face was blank.

"Alright Rose, that will do." A strange female voice said.

Inuyasha froze. The last time he'd heard that voice, was when he was still a whelp. He turned around slowly and saw exactly who he had never expected to see again. Brilliant green hair, … red eyes, … the clothes were a bit different, but otherwise, she was exactly the same.

As he examined her, she was remembering him, smelling him. She gasped.

"KITLING!" she shrieked. She ran to him and hugged him.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all watched in total amazement as the stranger hugged Inuyasha… and he hugged her back! They looked at each other in shock. "Kitling!" they exclaimed, more than just a little confused at what was happening. After all, Inuyasha _never_ let **anyone**, not even Kagome hug him, and yet here he was, hugging some strange woman.

_Heh, heh. The gang don't know. Well, neither do you, but you will soon_

Inuyasha and the Stranger broke apart, and everyone noticed that she was crying, and yet, at the same time, she was also smiling!

Miroku sighed and shook his head, walking towards them. The Stranger turned and watched with narrowed eyes as he approached, the others following. She began to growl as he got closer, until Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head at her.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said. "I think you have some explaining to do."

Inuyasha nodded, but before he could speak, they all heard a yelp. They turned to see Koga reeling back from Kagome, shocked. Kagome, they saw, had the sword outstretched and no recognition in her eyes.

The Stranger sidled over to Inuyasha. "Who's that? Is he an ally or an enemy?" she asked.

Inuyasha grimaced. "**Enemy**, if you ask me." He said sourly.

Shippo jumped forward. "Inuyasha's just mad 'cuz Koga keeps saying that Kagome's his mate, but Kagome doesn't want to be with him, she's in love with –mmph!" Sango had bolted forward and covered his mouth.

The Stranger was now looking at them with a raised eyebrow, but shook her head, and muttered something that made Inuyasha emit a whimpering sound and hang his head.

She walked over to Kagome, only to have Koga snarl at her and leap in front of Kagome. Miroku, Sango and Shippo all glanced at Inuyasha, only to see him wearing a small smirk. Miroku sighed and bashed Inuyasha over the head with his .

Inuyasha yelped. "What the was that for, you bastard!" he yelled.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Would you please tell us who that woman is? And why are you smirking?" he snapped, frustrated.

Inuyasha looked reluctant to talk, so Miroku threatened to bash his head again, so Inuyasha exclaimed "Alright, alright! Give me a chance would ya? I haven't seen her in years!" He closed his eyes and fought to remember her.

While Inuyasha was trying to remember, and the others were waiting, Koga was snarling at the Stranger.

**_Back off, neko!_** he growled in the ancient youkai language.

She smirked, flashing a fang. **_Why? You going to make me?_** she hissed at him, grinning playfully.

Koga's already short temper snapped, and he dashed forward, drawing on the power of his Shikon shards, and was surprised when he encountered empty air where the neko-youkai had been standing. He stopped and looked around, sniffing, trying to find her. He heard chuckling and turned to see Inuyasha smirking at him and chuckling, shaking his head.

"If she doesn't want to be found," Inuyasha said, "then an idiot like you will never find her!"

Koga growled. "I'd like to see you try, you filthy hanyou!" He had the satisfaction of seeing Inuyasha pale, before he heard a snarl and received a gash across his chest, only because he had moved back and tripped.

The neko-youkai stood over him holding a glowing sword, snarling. She put the tip of the blade against Koga's throat, and said "Never call my Kitling a 'filthy hanyou' in front of me!" She pushed the blade so that it broke the skin, causing Koga to yelp painfully. "Is that clear, pup!"

Koga could only nod with wide eyes. She let him up, but did not lower her weapon, and when he tried to move over to Kagome, she growled warningly, taking a step forward.

Koga rolled his eyes, but said, "Alright, I'm going! But I _will_ be back for my _mate_!" he ran off.


	3. Inuyasha Gets Sisters

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stood and stared as Koga ran off, but the Stranger went over to Kagome and held out her hand. After a moment, Kagome held out the sword, hilt-first. When the Stranger had taken it and sheathed it on her back, Kagome suddenly collapsed.

Both Inuyasha and the Stranger yelped. Inuyasha darted over with the others following behind, and dropped to his knees next to the Stranger, who had her eyes closed, and hands hovering over Kagome's prone form.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked impatiently after a few minutes.

The Stranger said nothing. She simply opened her eyes and stood up, drawing the sword again. She stared at it, growling softly.

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, now I'll tell you who she is."

"Just after my mother was killed, she found me unconscious near her home, and took me in. She taught me everything I know about fighting. In essence, she became a second mother."

Sango was the first to speak up. "Then why did you say that you hadn't seen her in years? Was this before Kikyo pinned you to the tree?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yup! Anyway, as I was saying, a few years after she took me in, a band of brigands came through, and she went to get rid of them, telling me to stay in the cave where we were living. She never came back. And that's the last time I saw her."

Miroku nodded. "Alright, but what's her name?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, another voice answered.

"My name is Menia." Miroku froze.

The Stranger re-sheathed the sword, and walked over to them.

"The miko is fine, just tired. Rose here used her energy to destroy those youkai, that's all. Nothing serious." She said. "I'll just have Kia restore her energy."

She turned and let out a high-pitched call towards the forest.

A few moments later, a figure came soaring towards the clearing from over the forest. As it approached, everyone saw that it was a winged youkai carrying a ningen.

They landed a short distance away, and everyone, with the exception of Menia, watched in amazement as the youkai's wings retracted into her body, for both newcomers were female.

Menia called them over. "Taneeth! Kia! Come on over! I want you to introduce you to someone!"

The two girls ran over and hugged her.

"Mother, you're not hurt are you?" the youkai asked, concerned.

"Who are these people?" the ningen asked, looking at the gang curiously. "Are they friends of yours, Mother?"

Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all jumped back in shock.

"Mother!"

Menia and the two females ignored them as Menia spoke to them quietly. The ningen nodded, breaking away, and walked over to Kagome, who was now in Inuyasha's arms. She reached for Kagome, but Inuyasha growled at her, holding Kagome tighter. Menia turned around and barked at him. His ears drooped, but he let go.

The ningen laid Kagome on the ground and sat beside her head, laying it on her lap. She placed her hands on each side of Kagome's head, and closed her eyes. Slowly, a soft, violet light surrounded them.

As the ningen worked on Kagome, Menia introduced the youkai to the others.

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Taneeth, Kitten, this is your elder brother, Inuyasha, and his pack." Inuyasha choked a little at that.

Taneeth bowed politely, and then looked at each of them. "Hmm. An Inu-hanyou, a houshi, a taijiya, a kitsune, a neko-youkai, and a miko. Interesting. Oh Mother, can we please invite them? Please?" she begged, clasping her hands under her chin.

Menia didn't say a word, she simply raised an eyebrow. When Taneeth had stopped begging, she said, "I'll think about it. Go help your sister."

Taneeth nodded and bounced over to the ningen and knelt beside her. She also closed her eyes and added her energies to the ningen's. The result was incredible. The two combined created an intense aura of miko energy.

Menia sighed. "You'll have to forgive her. She's still young and easily excited." She turned to Miroku. "Is there something on your mind, Houshi?"

Everyone looked at Miroku to see him staring at Menia with something like awe in his eyes. Clearing his throat, he managed to choke out, "You are THE Menia? The ones all the shrines regard as a Chosen One?"

At this, both Menia and Inuyasha snorted. "Is that what all those ningen fools have been calling me?" Miroku nodded. "Small wonder I have all these idiots coming asking for aid. Ah, well. We can argue that later." She turned and walked over to the ningen and Taneeth. Gently placing her hands on each of their shoulders, she shook them out of their trances. The two girls shook their heads, and stood up shakily.

Inuyasha darted over and bent over Kagome. "So? How is she?"

Menia growled and gently smacked him over the head. "Why don't you try asking your sisters instead?"

Lowering his ears, Inuyasha looked at the two girls. "Uh… So, will she be alright?"

The ningen looked at him. "She'll be fine after a day or so of rest." She glanced up at Menia. "Her energy stores are incredible. We could barely fill a quarter of it! I've never seen anyone with her amount of pure energy."

Everyone's eyebrow's shot up in surprise. They'd known that Kagome was powerful, but until now, they'd hadn't truly known just how much spiritual power she had.

Menia spoke. "Everyone, this is my other daughter, Kia. She's a powerful miko in her own right."

Sango spoke up. "Wait! How can she be your daughter? You're a youkai, and she's a miko, a ningen. It's impossible!"

Kia and Taneeth both smirked. They looked at Menia as if asking for permission. Menia shook her head. "You can explain it later, kittens. For now, let's return to the village." The girls nodded. "Kittling, please bring the girl." The three females turned and began walking away.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stared, and then turned to Inuyasha. They were startled when he sighed and picked up Kagome, starting after them without a word.

Shippo glanced at Inuyasha, then at Menia's retreating form, and finally at Miroku and Sango who seemed confused. They didn't look like they were going to follow the newcomers, so he decided to give them a little push. "If Inuyasha trusts her, then I see no reason why we shouldn't" After all, he thought to himself, Inuyasha trusted almost no one.

He jumped from Sango's shoulder and darted after Inuyasha. He leapt up and onto the Inu-hanyou's shoulder. Glancing back, he watched with satisfaction as Miroku and Sango moved forward mechanically, not even realising that they were following.


	4. Inuyasha's Old Home and Training

**_Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. i do own Menia, Kia, Taneeth, and Kurenai, who is mentioned in this chapter and appears later._**

**

* * *

For a long time they walked in silence. Shippo, for some strange reason, seemed fascinated with the neko-youkai and her strange family. Inuyasha could relate. He remembered all too well the admiration he'd had for her. He found himself wondering how much their old home had changed.**

"So how did you find Inuyasha?" With a start, Inuyasha realised that the others had caught up and that Shippo was now riding on one of… He couldn't really call them his sisters without feeling weird.

"Well, he was very little, and was severely injured." Menia said. "I didn't even realise that he was a hanyou until after I'd taken him back to my den and cleaned him up. But it didn't matter to me what he was. I took him in because he was still a young cub…" She grinned. "And because he was so cute." Everyone laughed.

Inuyasha blushed. "Mother!" he whined. "Do you always have to do that?!"

Taneeth spoke up. "Aw, what's the matter, onii-chan?" she gasped in mock shock. "You're not _embarrassed,_ are you?" She stared at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Inuyasha froze. "Uh…" He couldn't seem to be able to form a smart retort.

Seeing Inuyasha flustered because of someone other than Kagome was a rare treat. Sure, Miroku could startle him and embarrass the Hell out of him, but Inuyasha had always been able to form some sort of comeback. But Taneeth had managed to catch him completely off-guard, and fumbling for words. And it looked like no one was going to help him.

Finally, Kia decided to come to his rescue. "Alright, nee-san, you can tease him all you like when we reach the village. For now, leave him and his mate be."

Inuyasha's face exploded in color. "Nani?! Did you just call Kagome my… m-mate?! Nuh-uh! We are **not** mates! Just friends!" he yelled. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo tried to hold it in, they really did. But, in the end, they just couldn't help it. They burst out laughing.

Inuyasha's head snapped around to glare at them, and he growled. "If I wasn't carrying Kagome right now, you wouldn't be laughing." He narrowed his eyes at Miroku, who was just opening his mouth to make a comment. "Don't even think about it, monk. Or you won't live to regret it."

Miroku's mouth closed, and he shrugged, a small smirk still playing about his lips.

Taneeth chose that moment to try and tease him some more. "You mean you aren't mates? That doesn't make sense. I mean, you two certainly look like it, and-"

"Taneeth!" Kia cut in. She was blushing faintly, but continued in a strong voice. "I told you to leave him be!" Her hands were on her hips, and she was glaring at Taneeth. Or, at least, trying not to laugh.

"Aww! But nee-san." Taneeth whined.

"Don't 'but nee-san' me, you little flirt. Leave onii-chan alone. Or do I have to…" she trailed off, raising her hand.

Taneeth's eyes widened, and she stared at Kia's hand for a moment, before squeaking and hiding herself behind Inuyasha. "Alright, alright! I promise, just don't do that!"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at Taneeth, before rolling his eyes and looking at Menia. He was startled to see her watching them with a small, almost sad, smile. When she noticed him watching her, however, she pasted on a smile, and turned away.

He saw a brown blur out of the corner of his eye, and glanced over to see Shippo jumping onto Menia's shoulder. She glanced at the kitsune, and they started talking quietly.

The rest of the journey passed fairly quickly. Miroku actually had the nerve to feel up Kia, and was currently unconscious on Kirara. Menia hadn't even been able to glance at him before he was out cold. Needless to say, the Inu-gang was a little unnerved, except for Inuyasha. If Kia and Taneeth had been trained by Menia, then he was actually surprised that the monk wasn't dead!

Finally, they heard the sounds of other people. But Menia apparently heard something else, because she turned to her daughters, and passed them Shippo, telling them to find a spare hut, and bounded off.

The two girls watched as Menia ran ahead, and looked at each other. "Kurenai." They said in unison. They sounded annoyed.

The Inu-gang looked at each other in confusion. "Who's Kurenai?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, just the village bully." Kia said. "No matter how many times Mother tries to discipline him, he just keeps beating on the little ones."

"It's rather pathetic, really." Taneeth added. "He knows that Mother won't begin his training for several years yet, so he's been using bullying to get her attention."

Inuyasha blinked. 'Has it really changed so much? Just how many people live there now?' he thought in amazement.

They sped up, and reached the village.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

There were huts everywhere, and an enormous crowd of people in the center. He could see Menia shouting at a young boy standing in front of her. Strangely, the boy wasn't cowering in front of her, like most of the others. He was glaring back at her, and when she paused, had the gall to shout back at her.

Taneeth and Kia glanced at the crowd, and then shrugged, turning away. Kia gestured to the Inu-gang to follow them. The girls led them to a fairly large hut close to the center of the village.

"This one's unused at the moment. You may put your belongings inside." Taneeth said. She turned to Inuyasha, a small, mischievous grin on her face. "When you have settled in, Mother would like to see you at the Training Circle."

Inuyasha gulped. "Sure." He said.

The girls nodded, and darted off. Once they were gone, Inuyasha groaned. "I am so dead now."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked. She was fascinated by the village. It was obvious to her that this Menia was powerful, but also kind. She didn't understand why Inuyasha was so nervous.

Inuyasha just looked at her as if she was stupid. "Didn't you hear what Taneeth said? Mother wants me at the Training Circle." He said, with a small shudder.

Shippo sighed. "Inuyasha, we don't really know Menia, so how can we know what's so frightening about the Training Circle?"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, and then he heaved a sigh. "Alright. Let me put Kagome down, and then you can come. Just wake the monk up first." He walked into the hut and found a futon set up. He laid Kagome down on it and covered her body with the blanket that lay folded at the foot of the bed.

Walking back out, he watched as Sango and Shippo attempted to wake Miroku.

Sango sat back on her heels, and glanced up at the inu hanyou, who raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed. "He's always recovered quickly, but he just won't wake up. I just don't get it."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah? Well, you weren't trained by a youkai, and I have a hunch that Kia was." As he spoke, a faint memory popped up. "Hey. Lift him up would you? I had an idea." He walked closer, and when Sango had lifted Miroku into a standing position, he pulled down the back of the monk's collar. Just like Inuyasha had suspected, there was a small mark where a pressure point would be. "Thought so." He said. "Hold him steady, Sango." Being careful of his claws, he jabbed the pressure point again.

When nothing happened, Inuyasha started worrying. Sango was also confused. Since when had Inuyasha learned about pressure points?

Opening her mouth to ask him, she froze when she felt a peculiar rubbing feeling on her posterior.

Looking down quickly, she saw the monk's roaming hand, and a lecherous grin on his face.

"HENTAI!!" she shrieked, slapping him hard across the face. Inuyasha and Shippo just exchanged amused glances.

"Alright, the idiot's awake, so let's go." Inuyasha turned and walked off.

He led the way through the village and listened as Sango and Shippo filled Miroku in on what had happened while he was out.

"So basically Menia wishes to see Inuyasha at the Training Circle while Kagome-sama recovers?" Miroku asked, summarizing what they had told him.

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh!" He stopped and turned around. "More likely she wants to see how much I've improved since she last saw me." He sighed. "Like I said before, I am so dead."

A huge clash rang though the village, and everyone froze before running towards the origin of the sound.

Inuyasha grabbed the arm of a passing kid. "Hey! What's going on?"

The young youkai girl looked at him in confusion. "Kia-nee-san and Taneeth-nee-san are fighting! Hurry up or we'll miss it!" She wriggled free and darted off.

Inuyasha stared after her. 'Kia and Taneeth are fighting? Why? And why is that so exciting?' He shook his head. "Come on!" He ran ahead, not even looking back to see if they were following him.

'If they're fighting, this could be my chance to see just how strong they are.'

He reached the Training Circle and forced his way through the crowd of people. Reaching the front, he saw Kia and Taneeth zipping around the grounds at incredible speed. There were scorch marks all over the place.

Taneeth made some sort of hand sign, and a huge ball of energy appeared, zooming straight towards Kia. Kia also made a hand sign, and a shield appeared around her just before the ball struck her. She staggered behind the force of the attack, and didn't recover in time to block Taneeth's punch to the face. Kia flew back several feet and lay still. Taneeth watched, panting, until Kia raised her hand. Taneeth grinned and limped over to help her up.

Inuyasha gulped. 'Oh yeah… They're well trained all right.' He dreaded facing either of them.

Menia walked onto the field. "Well done. You've both improved again." She watched as Taneeth helped Kia up. "Both of you go take a rest. You've earned it." The girls nodded and walked off.

Menia turned and looked at the crowd. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Inuyasha. She raised her hand and waved him over.

Inuyasha flattened his ears when Menia signalled him. Resigned, he hopped over the small fence and walked over to her.

He could hear the rest of the village whispering amongst themselves. None of them knew who he was. And although he would rather keep it that way, it seemed that Menia had other plans.

She waited until he reached her side, and then turned to their audience.

"Children!" she called. "I have an announcement to make." She put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I would like you all to meet Inuyasha. He was the first denizen of our village. He has returned after 50 years. And I wish you all to treat him as your elder brother."

Throughout her speech, Inuyasha was blushing bright red. "Mother." Inuyasha muttered. "Do you mind?"

Before Menia could respond, about 6 small children shot out of the crowd. "Inuyasha-nii-san!" they yelled.

Inuyasha barely had time to turn around before the children leapt on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Oopf!" He grunted.

Menia stared as Inuyasha fell to the ground with the six orphaned children on top of him. The children were new, having come to the village a mere two moons ago.

Inuyasha growled. "Get offa me!" He threw them all off, and leapt back to his feet. "What are you brats doing here?" He hadn't seen them in over two months. He looked them over. They hadn't really changed much. Their clothes were different, and they were slightly taller, but that was about it.

"Inuyasha-onii-san, I didn't know that you used to live here." That was the youngest, Ai. She had really grown. She used to barely reach his knee. Now she was just taller than his waist.

"Where's your pack?" The eldest among them spoke. Her name was Asagi. "Are they here too, or did you come alone?" There was a strange emphasis on the word 'alone.'

Inuyasha looked over at Menia. "When did these brats get here? The last time I saw them was when we left Horei Island." He noticed in confusion that Menia twitched slightly at the mention of Horei Island. "Is something wrong, Mother?"

Asagi and the other kids gasped. "Menia-sama is your mother? Really?" Asagi stared at them in shock and awe.

Inuyasha blushed and stepped back. "What? No! I… um…" he trailed off.

Menia stepped forward and cleared her throat. "I adopted him when he was a cub. But that is a discussion for later." She turned to Inuyasha. "Let's see how much you've improved in 50 years." She walked over to the centre of the Training Circle and took her position.

Inuyasha gulped.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha-onii-san?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, Inuyasha." Said Dai, one of the twins. "You beat the Four War Gods, so you shouldn't be afraid."

Inuyasha glared at him. "You haven't seen her fight yet, have you?" When they shook their heads, Inuyasha sighed. "Well, get off the field, and you will."

They nodded and ran off towards Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who were now at the front of the crowd.

Inuyasha turned and walked towards Menia. He took his position, facing her, and smirked softly.

"So, here we are." he said. "I guess things really do come full circle."

Menia nodded. "Are you ready, Kitling?" she asked.

Inuyasha twitched at his childhood name. "Would you _please_ stop calling me that?" he growled. "I'm not a cub anymore!"

Menia graced him with a small smirk. "Oh, really? Well, then… prove it!" She glanced at the Tetsuseiga. "You know the drill. You may use any method you like, including your sword." She paused, and then added. "Kitling."

Inuyasha snarled. "That does it!" He ran forward, drawing the Tetsuseiga from its sheath. He noticed that she had yet to draw her own sword, Rose.

Menia waited until he was directly in front of her. When he slashed down, she brought her hands up, and grabbed the blade with the back of her hands.

"What?" Inuyasha was shocked. 'She stopped Tetsuseiga with the _back_ of her hands?'

Suddenly, without warning, Menia darted forward and punched him in the stomach hard enough to send him flying. She straightened as he landed.

Coughing, Inuyasha forced himself into a sitting position. He glared at Menia, who was still on the opposite side of the Circle. "What the hell was that?" he yelled.

Menia simply raised an eyebrow. "Beat me and I'll tell you." was all she said.

Inuyasha groaned. "That old ploy again?" he complained. He stood up. "Yeesh! You always used to say that." He ran forward, an old lesson springing to the forefront of his mind.

He watched as Menia punched, and grinned as he grabbed her arm, using her momentum to get behind her. He swung his fist back to deliver a powerful punch, when his nose twitched.

His eyes widened, and he leapt back, landing in a crouch about ten yards away.

Inuyasha stared at Menia in shock.

Menia raised an eyebrow at his behaviour. "Is there a problem, Kitling?"

Inuyasha swallowed. How could he say this without freaking her out?

"Um… Mother? Maybe we should talk."


End file.
